


The Party

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: After the defeat of Thanos, the entire Avengers team and their acquaintances are still all about celebrating. As Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel and yourself are some of the newest Avengers who helped with the biggest mission in Avengers history, you two hit it off immediately. But are you two actually on the same page as you thought you were or do Carol’s feelings differ?





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

It had been a few months since the defeat of Thanos and the high you were all riding was still yet to fade.

Though you weren’t an Avenger before Thanos quite literally snapped, you had lost your brother, crumbling to dust right before your eyes, and you had gone out seeking answers.

This led you to Avengers HQ, where you met a very broken team and one highly confident woman whom you quickly learnt was Carol Danvers.

The mission was tougher than you could have anticipated and although all of your energy was spent attempting to get back those who were lost because of Thanos, you couldn’t deny the instant connection you and Carol seemed to share.

Somehow you all did it, Thanos was no more and everyone had been brought back. Tony Stark had also returned from space, which then meant the return of his famous parties he liked to throw fairly frequently.

“So, who’s going tonight?” Steve walked into the training room, where a number of Avengers were. You practically laid sprawling across the floor while Carol sat opposite you, smirking in your direction. Days where you let her take you through a workout were very likely going to be the death of you.

“You’ll see me there!” Natasha exclaimed from her spot opposite Clint, where the two were sparring. “The big guy, too.” Steve nodded, content with Nat’s answer.

“Carol? (Y/N)? You ladies gonna make it?” Carol shot a quick glance at you before turning back to Steve.

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.” Steve smiled at the both of you before heading towards Nat and Clint. Carol’s eyes made their way back to you, still matched with that damn smirk when she saw how exhausted you still were from the workout she put you through. “You doing okay over there?” She asked in a faux sweet tone.

You brought yourself up into a sitting position before balling up your gym towel and throwing it at her, earning that chuckle that you so loved to hear.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” She let out another chuckle before moving across the floor until she was next to you, leaning against the bench behind the two of you. She playfully nudged your shoulder with her own.

“You’ll get over it, I’m sure.” She was quiet for a moment, unlike Carol, before she spoke up again. “Hey, so the party. You’re definitely coming tonight, right?” She had a shyness you’d never quite seen in her eyes, before she blinked a couple times and replaced it with her usual confident gaze. You shrug your shoulder a little.

“I don’t know, sometimes Tony’s parties can get a little rowdy and I’m really not sure I’m in the mood for that tonight.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s cool, I guess.” Carol’s features flash with disappointment, though you’re not sure why. Over the last few months your feelings for Carol have grown rapidly, but you’d always assumed it was unrequited. “But, you know. I thought we could maybe hang out a bit tonight. I think it could be fun.”

Carol had pointedly been avoiding your eyes, mainly focused on her own hands in her lap. It was so unusual to see Carol so.. nervous? You weren’t sure, but whatever it was, you couldn’t help but think she looked pretty damn cute.

“So. You’re saying you want me to be there tonight?” Carol’s gaze found your own again and she let her smirk return to her face.

“I mean, yeah.” She softly rolled her eyes at herself, shaking her head and letting a small smile take over her face as she looked at you. “But, you know. It’s up to you.”

You hold eye contact with her for a moment before letting out a sigh and standing up, turning back to face her.

“Fine, Danvers. You win.” You collect your belongings, ready to leave the room before facing her once more. “See you tonight.”

————————

“Yeah, so this is not how I thought tonight would go.”

You were sat at the bar in between Steve and Nat, facing out towards the partygoers. You had been at the party for a good half hour by now and this was already by far the worst of Tony’s parties you had attended. Steve sent a look to Nat before focusing his eyes forward again.

“I know this looks bad.” You send him a hardened look.

“Ya think?” You hear Nat snorting at your reply from beside you.

“But, really how could we possibly know what’s going on over there when we’re over here?”

“Well, yeah, except she has a group of women literally all over her,” Nat says, letting out a chuckle before taking another sip of her drink. She looks over at you and Steve, realising that your hardened gaze was now aimed at her. “Woah, okay, I’m not meaning to be insensitive. I’m just drunk. Geez.” She rolls her eyes and continues with her drink and the three of you all go back to facing Carol.

Carol, who specifically made it clear she wanted you at this party. Carol, who has woman after woman currently practically on top of her where she’s sitting on the couch. Carol, who hasn’t even spared you a single glance since you arrived at this damn party.

“I can’t believe I thought she might like me back.” You shake your head and grab your drink from where it sat at the bar before drinking the whole thing in basically one sip. Other than Carol, you had bonded well with Nat and Steve and had confessed your feelings for Carol to them a while ago. Steve brings his arm around your shoulder, pulling you slightly into his side.

“If it’s any consolation, I really believe she likes you back too.” Nat makes some kind of noise in agreement and you raise your eyebrow as you watch Carol laugh at something one of the women whispers in her ear.

“Well if that was the case, then what the hell do you call that?” You exclaim, angrily gesturing towards the scene before you abruptly turn to face the bar rather than the party.

“That’s what I call Danvers being a fucking idiot.” Nat turns her head to face you. “I say you go up there and get your girl. Oh, sorry for the language by the way, Cap.” Nat looks pretty proud of herself as she excuses herself to go find Bruce. Steve looks at you and you can sense a hint of pity in his eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry you have to see this. You know I only wanted everyone to come tonight so we could all have fun, right?” You sigh as you stand from the barstool and let Steve bring you in for a hug. His hugs are one of the best ways to make someone feel instantly better.

“I know, Steve. You’re the best. But tonight definitely didn’t go as planned.” You step back from him and give him a sad smile. “I think I’m just gonna head back to my room.” He nods in understanding and you make your way out of the party. You don’t even look back at Carol, sparing your own feelings but missing the way Thor runs over and lightly slaps her on the back of her head, earning himself a glare before gesturing in your direction.

————————

You’ve barely even started walking down the hallway towards your room before you hear the door you just shut swing open, the music from the party briefly blaring through the open door before it shut again. You don’t look back, assuming someone else has decided to leave too, before you feel a hand cover your wrist and gently pull you to a stop.

When you turn around, you’re met with Carol. Her eyes are curious but she’s wearing her stupid cocky smirk and you know your eyes flash with anger as you pull your wrist from her grip. Her brow instantly furrows and the smirk falters before she looks at you more carefully.

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s going on? Thor mentioned you were leaving and I just wanted to know why?” You scoff and it takes her by surprise as you watch her completely remove the smirk from her face, concern seemingly taking over.

“Yeah that seems about right,” you scoff, trying to decide if you want to even stay in this conversation or just head to your room. “Why do you care what I’m doing? You didn’t even notice I was gone until someone pointed it out!”

Carol tries to step closer to you but she stops when you take a step back. Something that resembles guilt crosses her features and she tries to maintain eye contact with you.

“Is this about those women at the party? Because I swear they practically jumped at me the second I joined the party and there was nothing I could-“

“Wait, seriously, Carol? That’s your excuse?” Carol looks taken aback, her mouth left slightly open as she watches the anger in your eyes. “You know, I really thought you wanted me at this party. I didn’t even want to come tonight.”

“I did want you at the party! Of course I did.” Carol takes another step forward and though you don’t move backwards, she stops where she is.

“Why? Tell me why.” Your voice has an urgency to it, laced with some frustration that only grows the longer Carol remains silent. Her eye contact falters slightly and you can’t really believe she followed you out of the party for this. You’ve kinda lost track of how many sighs you’ve let out tonight as you shake your head and let out your most frustrated sigh yet and look at Carol.

“Yeah, okay Carol. I’ll see you later, alright?” And you’ve turned around and started walking towards your room again. It doesn’t really surprise you when Carol grabs your wrist again to keep you in place before her eyes are almost pleading with yours.

“Wait, please don’t go.” You wait with a raised eyebrow as she seems to take a second to collect herself. “You want to know why I wanted you to come here tonight?”

You shoot her a questioning look, but then Carol is pulling you in closer, her hands now resting lightly on your sides and she rests your forehead against her own. To say you’re shocked is an understatement. You can’t help the feeling you get when you notice the smirk is back on her face.

“Because I like you, you idiot. More than any other girl who could fall all over me at a party.” You can’t believe Carol’s words, and you lean your head back a little to look at her with a disbelieving look.

“Okay, because you did such a fantastic job showing me that. You know you can just tell women to leave you alone at parties, right?” Carol chuckles and you see the joy in her eyes as she looks at you and before you know it she’s kissing you. It’s such a soft kiss, so soft you’re not even sure it’s happening at first but you can feel the warmth it brings throughout your body and when Carol pulls away to look at you, you can’t help but match the grin she gives you.

“I know. And I’m sorry. I’m kinda shit at this whole relationship thing I think.” Her hands are still resting on your sides but she drops one and lets her other move down to your own hand, taking it and interlocking your fingers.

“Now how about we go back in there and I show those women where my interests really are, hm?”

You roll your eyes but the grin is still plastered on your face, and Carol shoots you a wink before you’re letting her pull you back to the party.


End file.
